The present invention relates to a trolley for carrying luggage or the like, and more particularly to a trolley with telescoping tubes.
FIG. 7 of the drawings shows a conventional trolley which generally comprises a main frame 11, a handle 12 fixed on top of the main frame 11, a connector means 13, a pair of wheels 14 attached to the main frame 11, and a support means 15 for carrying articles. A pair of spring-biased balls 21 are received between second and third pairs of tubes 112 and 113. A control means 13, referring to FIG. 8, is provided on first and second pairs of tubes 111 and 112 thereof, which is movable between an upper position, indicated by A, and a lower position, indicated by B. The control means 13 has two upper recesses 23 and 23' and two lower recesses 24 and 24' which form slanted surface.
In an extended status shown in these figures, the control means 13 is fixed in the upper position; hence, the pair of spring-biased balls 22 protrude and support the control means 13.
For a folded status, the control means 13 is moved to the lower position, the lower recesses 24 and 24' forcing spring-biased balls 22 to be received through the tubes 111 and 112, resulting in the second pair of tubes 112 being telescopically received in the first pair of tubes 111.
A disadvantage of the above design is that when extending or folding, the control means needs to be pushed or pulled to operate the spring-biased balls. This results in excessive care needed to be taken by the user.
A further disadvantage arises when the control means is not in the upper position: pulling the trolley will cause the tubes to fold, resulting in inconvenience. Also, when pulling a heavier then usual load, the control means is drawn downward, with a possible folding of the tubes.
It is the purpose of present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in detail description of the preferred embodiment.